This invention relates to door frame kits to be assembled into door frames, to door frames assembled from such kits, and to methods for assembling and installing such door frames.
This invention pertains specifically to prefabricated door frames and easily assembled door frame kits for use in the construction of a building.
When installing a door frame into a door opening in a building, it is desirable to have a strong, durable frame which is either prefabricated or easily assembled on the construction site. In any event, the door frame or its precursor should be easily and economically transported to the construction site. In the case of a larger door (e.g. garage door) it is often impractical to ship a prefabricated door frame assembly due to its overall size and bulkiness.
Typical (e.g. residential) garage door frames for non-commercial use comprise wood framing and support members. Thus the typical door opening built to receive a door frame is comprised of wood. Therefore, a suitable door frame should be easily mounted to the wood door opening.
In order for door frames to withstand normal deteriorating effects caused by exposure to weather or minor abrasions or other abuse by vehicles, bicycles, or the like, a door frame should have a protective outer layer which maintains the appearance and structural integrity of the door frame in the presence of such forces. Thin metal cladding which is typically fabricated about existing surface contours of, for example, a wood frame at the construction site provides protection from weathering effects, but due to its necessary characteristic of minimal resistance to bending, does not adequately protect the door frame from deforming forces caused by normal abuse of garage door frames, such as minor collisions, abrasions, or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a door frame kit whose members are comprised of metal extruded structures (e.g. aluminum) and whose members optionally receive reinforcing substrates (e.g. wood), with the metal extruded structure providing strength and protection to the door frame, and the substrate providing substantial support to the metal extruded structure and assisting in mounting of a door frame assembled from the kit in the door opening. The door frame kit may be prefabricated to form a door frame. However, for larger door openings, the kit is preferably shipped disassembled, and is easily assembled into the door frame assembly at the building site. In either case, the substrate is received in the extruded metal structure during the manufacturing process and is present before the door frame or door frame kit is shipped to the building site.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel weather strip assembly which covers exposed portions of door frame substrate material to provide a door frame assembly having a maintenance-free exterior surface.
The invention is generally directed at door frames, door frame kits, and methods for assembling and installing the same. In preferred embodiments, a door frame kit includes a top member, a first side member, and a second side member. The top and side members comprise elongate extruded metal structures having lengths corresponding substantially with the respective width and height of a door opening into which a door frame made with the kit can be inserted. An open edge is defined along substantially the full lengths of the extruded metal structures of the top and side members, and communicates with cavities in the respective extruded metal structures. Each cavity has a plurality of walls, including interiorly-facing side walls extending along substantially the full lengths of the extruded metal structures. First, second, and third substrates are received in the respective cavities of the first and second side members, and the top members. The substrates have widths extending outwardly of the cavities through the respective open edges. The substrates structurally support and reinforce the extruded metal structures between the side walls along substantially the full lengths of the extruded metal structures, and typically fill the cavities.
Preferably the extruded metal structures are extruded aluminum structures and the substrates are wood.
The extruded metal structures may comprise first and second metal extrusions cooperatively secured together to form the overall coverings comprising the extruded metal structures. The first metal extrusion may include breakaway portions to allow adjustment of the width of first metal extrusion to accommodate the width of the respective substrate.
Additionally the extruded metal structure may be totally enclosed (e.g. no separate substrate element). In the totally enclosed embodiment, one or more support webs may extend across the cavity defined interior to the walls of the extruded metal structure to structurally reinforce the enclosed extruded metal structure along substantially the full length of the enclosed extruded metal structure.
Positioning strips may be mounted to the extruded metal structures for assisting in positioning the door frame into the door opening of a building, thereby positioning the door frame relative to the door opening and aligning the door frame with the outer wall of the building.
The door frame assembly may include weather strip assemblies mounted to the substrates and covering those portions of the substrates which extend from the extruded metal structures and which would otherwise be exposed to the weather in a typical building installation. This combination of extruded metal structures and weather strip assemblies results in substantially complete coverage of those portions of the substrates which would otherwise be exposed to weather, thereby providing a maintenance-free door frame.
A channel preferably defined in the weather strip assembly provides a mounting locus for mounting the weather strip assembly to the door frame substrate. A fastener cover may be mounted to the channel, along substantially the full length of the channel, to cover the channel and thereby enclose the channel to impede the intrusion of liquid and/or insects into the channel and to impede visual observation of the channel. A sealing strip is mounted to the mounting structure, and provides a weather seal between the door frame and a door mounted in the door frame.
The width of the door frame is defined in general by the length of the top member. In preferred embodiments, the length of the top member is at least 43 inches, and preferably is sufficient to enable the door frame to be used as a garage door frame.
Thicknesses of walls of the extruded metal structures are at least about 0.02 inch.